Las memorias de Bella
by Elizabeth.Wayland
Summary: Y aquí me encontraba yo, debajo de del gran roble que había en la entrada del bosque que se veía a las afueras de mi pueblo de crianza; el frio viento del atardecer me erizaba la piel al rozar suavemente mis mejillas, mojadas por el recuerdo de las lágrimas ya secas que hasta hace unos momentos acababa de derramar... Es mi primer One-shoot por favor no sean malos y dejen review ;A;


_**LAS MEMORIAS DE BELLA.**_

_Y aquí me encontraba yo, debajo de del gran roble que había en la entrada del bosque que se veía a las afueras de mi pueblo de crianza; el frio viento del atardecer me erizaba la piel al rozar suavemente mis mejillas, mojadas por el recuerdo de las lágrimas ya secas que hasta hace unos momentos acababa de derramar._

Oh! Perdón, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para mis amigos y familia, tengo 19 años y soy recién graduada de la preparatoria, a punto de entrar a la universidad, estoy a 3 días de irme de mi querido pueblo, Forks.

Había tenido la suerte de conseguir una beca en una universidad muy prestigiada de Europa, el único problema es que lamentablemente era a muchos kilómetros lejos de mi hogar, de mi familia y amigos, todos los lugares que visite de niña, los recuerdos de mi infancia que son invaluables para mí. Pero volviendo a la historia, me había despertado inusualmente temprano esa mañana, por más emocionada que me encontrara no podía evitar que en ocasiones la nostalgia se apoderara de mí, trayendo con ella todos aquellos recuerdos que guardaba celosamente en mi memoria.

Siguiendo la rutina diaria, me vestí con unos jeans desgastados junto con una camisa con botones a presión azul cielo resaltando así mi cabello color café oscuro; y unas zapatillas negras, ropa que sin duda mi mejor amiga reprobaría, me dispuse a desayunar aunque no pude comer más que solo medio tazón de cereal puesto que aun podía sentir sabor de la nostalgia en mi boca y el nudo en la garganta que me impedía tragar junto con las lágrimas que no pensaba dejar salir.

Me encamine al pórtico de mi casa, y me detuve a observar el desgastado sillón de mi padre, Charlie Swan el jefe de policía del pueblo, en el cual durante las noches de tormenta, mi padre me tomaba en sus brazos y me hacía sentarme en sus piernas al tiempo que me contaba historias sobre princesas y aventuras para distraerme de los truenos que solían asustarme; sacudí mi cabeza y seguí mi camino hasta la cerca que rodeaba los límites del jardín de mi hogar, cogí mi vieja bicicleta la cual fue regalo de mis compañeros de escuela en mi décimo quinto cumple años, aun reímos recordando las veces que me caí una y otra vez cuando me encontraba aprendiendo a montarla; después de varios kilómetros recorridos pase frente a mi antigua escuela, uno de los edificios más viejos del pueblo que más parecía una agrupación de casas y que contaba con muy pocos estudiantes en comparación con mi anterior escuela en Phoenics cuando vivía con mi madre, otra vez los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi mente, en esta escuela conocí a los que luego se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, fueron lo que me acompañaron a lo largo de mi infancia y adolescencia, en mis travesuras y vivencias, aun hoy día recuerdo el día en el que conocí a la chica que se convirtió en mi confidente, esa hermana que mis padres no pudieron darme, mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Alice Brandon, una chica muy coqueta y algo obsesionada con la moda e ir de compras-muy a mi pesar que soy alérgica a salir de compras-con el pelo negro bastante corto y con las puntas hacia todas la direcciones. Ella es solo 6 meses menor que yo, junto con su madre y ella se mudaron al pueblo buscando escapar de las ciudades contaminadas y bulliciosas, con ella compartí mis secretos, mis más divertidos recuerdos y travesuras, unas graciosas y vergonzosas que no estoy dispuesta a mencionar en este momento. En este lugar también pude conocer al hombre que se convertiría en mi primer y único amor, aquel que ocuparía un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, aun hoy con solo escuchar su nombre, Edward Cullen, o su voz llamándome podía sentir las ya tan conocidas "mariposas en mi estómago" lo que provocaba que me sonrojara muy a menudo y no pudiera hablar más que algunos pocos balbuceos; mis ojos comenzaron a escocer a causa de las lágrimas contenidas gracias a los recuerdos, ¡Malditos recuerdos! Me dije a mi misma.

Como en la mayoría de los pueblos pequeños todo quedaba relativamente cerca, no tarde mucho en llegar al diminuto y único parque que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, baje de mi bicicleta y comencé a caminar a través de este para poder llegar más rápido a mi destino, a medida que avanzaba veo los ya desgastados juegos en lo que en antaño amaba estar, recordaba las veces que me resbale de los columpios a causa de la fuerza con que me mecía, los castillos de arena que hacia junto con Alice en la pequeña arenera y las veces que escondía con Edward y Alice de nuestros padres de los arboles cuando todavía no queríamos irnos de ese magnífico lugar, nuestro lugar de niños; sin duda eran recuerdos gloriosos y alegres de una niñez inocente. Pronto salí del parque y me adentrar en un estrecho sendero que no cualquiera podía ver, solo alguien que conociera casi perfectamente el bosque como yo podía notarlo. Camine, camine y camine aun perdida en los recuerdos felices, otros tristes y otros que simplemente no cambiaría por nada.

Pronto llegue a mi destino, pare justo en frente de un roble, el más viejo de todos, el roble de mis recuerdos, justo aquí mis lágrimas cayeron libremente una a una por mis mejillas, deje salir toda esa tristeza y pesadumbre que me embargaba, y llore como nunca lo hice un mi vida, llore prometiéndome no volverlo a hacer otra vez.

Aquí encontré los recuerdos más preciados, este viejo roble fue testigo de los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida y mi relación con Edward. Aquí fue donde le confesé mis sentimientos y el me correspondió, aquí fue donde el me pidió que fuera su novia, un "si" fue mi respuesta, aún recuerdo la felicidad que me invadió en ese momento. Aquí también fue nuestro primer beso que aun está grabado en mi memoria. La sensación de sus labios junto a los míos, su suave textura en ese corto roce, un dulce beso dado por inocentes niños de trece años, recuerdo que a separarlos esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas mostraban un particular brillo que nunca había visto ante en ellos y me pregunte si los chocolate míos también lo tenían . Este era el lugar en el que Alice y yo solíamos venir cuando queríamos hablar de cosas importantes o simplemente pasar una tarde juntas. Aquí también fue donde hace catorce días les conté a Edward y Alice sobre mi beca, puede ver al instante la tristeza brotar por sus ojos, Edward me beso como nunca antes, y tras eso me regalo un abrazo reconfortante con el que me dio a entender sin necesidad de palabras que me apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara. Alice lloro en mi hombro al saber sobre mi partida provocando al mismo tiempo mi propio llanto al comprender cuanto la extrañaría, fue tanta la tristeza que acudía en ese instante a mi corazón; en este lugar el silencio siempre me ayudaba a pensar y lo disfrutaba, pero ahora no era tan reconfortante como lo solía ser, quería llorar como nunca antes, esas fueron mis intenciones al dirigirme hacia acá, pues debía mostrarme fuerte, por ellos y por mi familia.

_Y ya aquí, sin lágrimas que empañaran mis pensamientos, pude reflexionar con claridad todo lo que ocurría. Me pregunte cuanto cambiarían las cosas los años que no esté aquí, los años en que me alejare de este lugar, de estos recuerdos que nunca olvidare, que marcaron mi vida para siempre... Me pregunto si ese sillón donde mi padre me consentía los día de llovía seguiría aquí, si mi vieja bicicleta aun serviría, si mi antigua escuela no sería remplazada por una más nueva y con mejores instalaciones, si el parque no sería remodelado o si mi querido roble no sería cortado... Lo único en lo que podía estar completamente segura es que regresaría, sin importar que mis sentimientos lleguen a cambiar o mis ambiciones sean diferentes, aun si llego a ser distinta, a ser diferente a como soy ahora… Si, sin duda volvería a este lugar sin importar cuanto tiempo allá pasado…_

**FIN.**


End file.
